


5+1 Times an avenger or the world saw Tony trapped in food

by MysticMedusa



Series: 5+1 [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Javis has a crush, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Loki is a little shit(but sometimes helpful), Bucky is an evil mastermind(and a sneaky ninja determined to mother hen Tony whether he knows it or not), the avengers aren't paid enough to deal with this shit(even if it is oddly adorable), and Thor doesn't care why Tony's milkshakes are better than his(he just knows he's happy for Tony's to bring him to the yard)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I needed something to help ease the pain of Infinity Wars

Tony didn’t argue when Thor brought his less insane brother to the tower for redemption, he was all for redemption. It was also why he didn’t argue when Steve brought Bucky to the tower. If people wanted second chances who was he to tell them no? He of course hadn’t foreseen this choice becoming a problem for him. He missed how Bucky (sometimes in the soldier mindset) overheard Steve lecturing him about how he needed to eat more and not go days without anything more than coffee during his work binges. He missed the soldier approaching Loki for help with his newly self-appointed mission of making sure the genius actually took care of himself. He missed how Loki grinned wild and slightly crazy as he was ready to use his magic for some mischief that may or may not be helpful.

 

1 Puff Pastry

 

Tony wasn’t sure what happened. He vaguely recalled wanting coffee but instead he found himself…well he wasn’t sure what to describe this situation as. All he knew was he didn’t like it and he wanted it fixed like yesterday. He stared at the coffee marker with longing but for the life of him he couldn’t get his hands free to reach it. He was nearly in tears when Clint found him.

“What the-”

“I AM A PUFF PASTRY!” Tony yelled both devastated because lack of coffee and tired because thirty hours in the workshop without sleep and lack of caffeine to keep him up were a problem.

He did cry when Clint burst out laughing. He even fell over so he was on the ground with tears streaming down his face and no doubt his stomach hurting from the laughing fit. Tony made a mental note to kick his ass later as he gave in and went with plan B for freedom. He was going to eat his way out. Turns out it worked but he ended up falling asleep full and content instead of getting coffee to continue working. He didn’t know how he ended up tucked into bed afterwards.

 

~

 

2 Cinnamon Roll

 

Steve had just gotten back from his run and wanted a nice glass of ice water before he showered. He stopped though when the elevator doors opened to a sight even his craziest of dreams couldn’t think up. There in the middle of the room was Tony…as a cinnamon roll. The genius was asleep in the middle of the dessert sleeping with maybe two bites taken out of the food. A little puddle of drool was forming as the genius slumbered away. It was oddly cute and Steve before he realized what he was doing had taken his phone out to snap a picture.

As he pocketed his phone Bucky looking more like the winter soldier geared up like he was on a mission, came out to retrieve the cinnamon roll genius. Bucky looked right at Steve as he picked up Tony and carried him off for who knows what reason. Steve shook his head and went to get his water. If he showed the picture to everyone else to see who laughed and who cooed at the adorable sleeping genius, that was his business.

 

~

 

3 Blueberry

 

Natasha was the next one to find Tony in the middle of some kind of food product. She almost smiled when she found the genius in the middle of a giant blueberry. The genius in question was looking slightly perturbed when he wasn’t looking over at the coffee maker like it was his long lost love.

“Stark, how are you feeling?” Natasha asked opening herself to whatever ridiculous reply the sassy genius came up with.

“Well I might have said I’m doing berry good but honestly I’m feeling a bit blue.”

Natasha actually gave a small laugh as she shook her head.

“So how did you get yourself into this mess?”

“I think someone is tired of my love affair with coffee. Jokes on them, I figured out how to get out.”

And like that Tony was eating his way to freedom. Natasha watched curious if Tony would eat the entire blueberry. He did and proceeded to pass out sleeping. She moved to carry him to bed or at least the couch when a fully geared up Bucky Barnes fell from the ceiling vent, picked up Tony, and left as quickly as he came.

 

~

 

4 Banana

 

Bruce and Sam were up at the same time for once as they headed to the kitchen together. Bruce in all his years of being a scientist, an avenger, and a Hulk had seen many strange things. He’d seen aliens, he’d seen an abomination, he’d seen Tony naked (it was for science or so the genius claimed) but he had never ever seen what was standing in the kitchen.

“I am a banana, peel me!”

Bruce turned the other way and walked away. Sam stood there for a moment in stunned silence before he burst out laughing. Tony had to wait for the newest avenger to recover before he went over to the genius to peel the banana he was trapped in so Tony could begin eating his way to freedom.

When he was free the genius yawned and proceeded to fall asleep half on the counter where his beloved coffee maker was. Sam almost laughed again until he saw Bucky snatch up the genius and wander off.

“These bitches are crazy.” He mumbled to himself and found a shoe thrown at his head.

He glared at the offending item seeing it was Tony’s and he knew the slumbering genius wasn’t the one to throw it. He’d get back at Bucky later, for now he had to see if JARVIS had taken a picture of what happened.

 

~

 

5 Milkshakes

 

Thor, Clint, and Steve were heading towards the kitchen for breakfast when they caught sight of yet another Tony/food related issue. This time it was slightly different. Both Thor and Steve who were unfamiliar with pop culture and various things of the modern day stared uncertain what the hell they were seeing.

Tony was trapped in what looked like a milkshake this morning. He was however not staring longingly at the coffee maker or even bothered by his situation. Instead he was dancing.

“Haha, my milkshakes do bring all the boys to the yard.”

Thor frowned, Steve was speechless, and Clint had fallen over probably going to die from lack of air because he was laughing so hard.

“What’s with the frown Thor? Jealous because damn right they’re better than yours?”

Still speechless Tony just moved his mouth to the straw in the milkshake glass he was stuck in and began drinking. Thor was the first to recover as he walked over stealing the straw to take a drink.

“You are right, it is better. You taste delicious Anthony.”

Steve decided to turn away from the scene because it looked like Tony was blushing and giving the god of thunder the eyes of a love sick teenager. Steve instead decided to focus on making sure Clint was breathing.

 

~

 

+1

 

The avengers with the addition of Loki and Bucky but minus Thor were heading to the kitchen for lunch. Steve really hoped he didn’t walk in on anything weird like last time. Though it wasn’t Tony trapped in food it was the genius sitting on Thor’s lap eating breakfast.

“Morning guys.” He greeted.

“I see the plan worked.” Loki said with a knowing smirk.

Tony narrowed his eyes on the god.

“This was your fault?”

Loki’s smirk turned into a full on grin as he pointed to Bucky.

“I simply answered the request of the soldier.”

Tony looked at Bucky utterly betrayed.

“Why Barnes? I thought we were friends. Forever banishment from the workshop, you can have HammerTech fix your arm from now on.”

“If it wasn’t for my plan you’d still be starving yourself and wouldn’t have gotten laid by a god.”

Tony pouted but conceded the point.

“You realize you’re the top trending memes on the internet right?” Clint said moving over to Tony who was full on glaring now.

He stole the phone to look at it. There were pictures of his food related issues. Of course someone had connected the blueberry incident to Willy Wanka, someone made the same jokes he had about the milkshake and banana. He glared at Bucky but the soldier pointed back to Loki.

“Oh it is not nearly all my doing, JARVIS was happy to help.”

“Traitors all of you, I have been betrayed!” Tony cried out falling back against Thor who just kissed his forehead.

 


	2. 5 Times Tony got his food based revenge & the 1 time JARVIS does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A squeal to the previous chapter and also a 5+1

Tony and his love affair with coffee had earned Tony the team up of Bucky Barnes and Loki being against him. Now it was time for Tony’s revenge as he approached Loki. The god was more than willing to help as it meant he got to do mischief that won’t get him in trouble.

 

1 Bucky

 

Steve returned from his run no longer expecting to find someone trapped in food now that Tony was actually eating regularly. Which was why he was shocked when he came up to the common floor to find Bucky Barnes aka the Winter Soldier trapped in a giant plum. There were tears streaming down his cheeks which immediately put him on alert.

“Bucky are you ok? Are you hurt?”

He moved to help Bucky but the next words cut off his action.

“I’m so happy. Endless plums Stevie! I’ve never been so happy in my life.”

Steve paused feeling a bit hurt.

“What about when you’re with me?”

“Fuck off Stevie, you ain’t plums.”

Bucky went back to eating his plum prison which always restored whatever bite he took. Steve just walked away in tears because Bucky would never love him like he loved plums.

 

~

 

2 Bruce

 

The avengers were all gathered around the kitchen table except for Bruce. They all assumed he was still sleeping or busy with an experiment. Hearing Steve choke on his drink and Clint struggle not to die as food went down the wrong way everyone but Tony and Loki looked up. Bruce was standing there as naked as the day he was born. Natasha was eyeing him with interest and Sam mumbled about wondering if Hulk was somehow bigger because it seemed impossible.

“My shower water is tea.” Bruce exclaimed.

There was a long pause before Thor asks, “And?”

Bruce points at them and narrows his eyes.

“I don’t know who did it but if you change it back you won’t be afraid of just the Hulk.”

He’s still pointing at them threateningly as he walks back unconcerned with his nudity as he lets the threat settle over them.

“I…what? Why would anyone be afraid of Bruce more than the Hulk?” Clint asked.

“I had my chest cut open while I was awake by a doctor. You’d be surprised how medical knowledge can be used.” Tony answered before taking a long sip of his coffee.

Silence overtook the group and Loki was making a mental note not to undo his prank.

 

~

 

3 Clint

 

Natasha and Sam walked into Clint’s room to find out why the archer hadn’t been seen in a week. They found the archer laying on a pile of pizza boxes crying. Natasha walked forward and found the boxes filled not with pizza but salad. Sam raised a brow and looked at Clint who was clutching a box tightly and salting the salad within it with his tears.

“All my pizza is salad. What cruel creature would play such a horrid prank?” Clint wailed.

Somewhere someplace in the tower if Loki had a mustache he’d be twisting it like a cartoon villain. Tony on the other hand had a picture and posted it online with the words: Don’t piss off a genius whose friends with a trickster god.

 

~

 

4 Sam

 

“Y’all are racist.” Sam said when he entered the common room.

Everyone looked up confused until Clint and Tony burst out laughing. Thor and Loki both were confused on what exactly was racist about his falcon wings instead of being metal were now giant fried bird wings. Loki thought he’d done pretty good with his prank.

“Oh my god that is racist.” Clint agreed.

Sam glared even as he reached back to the wings and tore off some of the wing to eat it.

“This proves nothing.” Sam mutters even as he continues to eat his wings.

 

~

 

5 Steve

 

Tony walked into the gym and paused when he spotted Steve. After a good workout or run Steve liked to always down at least a bottle of water. Tony just stared at the massive floating sphere of water hovering in the center of the room. He leans back out of the gym and calls for Bucky and Sam who he knows are nearby. They enter took and laugh even as Steve gives his famous ‘Disappointed face’ at them. He was currently floating in the sphere with only his head sticking out.

“Oh god Steve what happened?”

Steve’s glare intensified.

“I wanted to get some water but apparently that’s not happening. I’ve already tried to escape this thing.”

Tony tried to stifle his laughter as Steve tried fruitlessly to escape. He ended up upside down in the sphere with his head now sticking out of the bottom instead of the top.

“Should we help him?” Sam asked.

“Nope.” Tony walked away happy his little revenge scheme had worked on those that had gotten blackmail material to use against him instead of helping him.

Only Natasha remained untouched and that was only because she was frightening and no one dared pick a fight with the Black Widow.

 

~

 

+1

 

The tower full of avengers didn’t know what hit them as several people found themselves trapped in food. Tony found himself trapped in the middle of a giant poptart, Steve in a plum, Sam woke in Clint’s room trapped in pizza, and Natasha found herself naked in a steaming cup of tea that oddly enough only felt warm like a Jacuzzi.

“What the hell?” Tony asked trying to move but found he was stuck on the bed in the massive pastry treat.

“Beloved I-”

Thor was frozen in the doorway staring at Tony.

“Oh hey Thor. And people think I’m not sweet enough, look at me now bitches I’m pure sugar.”

Thor licked his lips.

“And you’ve never looked more delicious my love.”

Elsewhere Steve found himself stared at with an intensity he hadn’t thought possible from Bucky.

“So, what was that about me not being plums?” He asked with that knowing smirk.

Bucky pounced on the other super soldier.

Sam stared at Clint who edged closer to him thinking it was a trick. He poked at the pizza Sam was trapped in and seeing it not turn into a salad had his eyes light up.

“Oh my god let me eat this off of you and I’ll do anything you ask.”

Sam raised a brow.

“How about a blowjob and a date?”

“Done.” Clint jumped on him eating the pizza right off his body.

Bruce found Natasha relaxing as she hung onto the edge of the massive teacup. He stared for a long moment before Natasha peaked open her eye to stare at him.

“You going to just stare or are you going to join me?”

Bruce had never stripped out of his clothes faster.

While the rest of the tower was getting busy Loki was lounging on a couch sighing.

“Why did you talk me into this again?”

“Because I have access to Sir’s bank account and can allow you to be spoiled rotten.”

Loki smirked as he looked to the ceiling.

“Oh? And how will you spoil me spirit?”

JARVIS didn’t voice his answer and instead let the TV show his response. If anyone would have noticed the AI’s little crush on Loki they didn’t because they were all to busy staring at their lover with hearts in their eyes. Not even Tony noticed the expenses for extravagant vacations, expensive gifts, and shopping sprees that JARVIS authorized for the trickster.


End file.
